Tú
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Nunca había amado tan intensamente.


_Oh, es un songfic de la canción You de Evanescence, simplemente un día la escuché y pensé en esto...  
Se me había ocurrido esta idea hace unos meses, pero nunca la terminé hasta que inició el año y me dije "Bien, hagámoslo para el 14 de febrero"_

 _Igual ya terminó el día, siempre dejo todo al último minuto. Espero que hayan tenido un buen San Valentine, o lo que sea. Y espero que les guste este escrito.  
Y recuerden no morir. _

* * *

**Tú**

 _The words have been drained from this pencil_

 _Sweet words that I want to give you_

La primera vez que lo vio había sido tan casual y repentino, tan desapercibido por haber sido tan sólo un instante. Una sonrisa bastó para que las mejillas de la joven se coloraran en un precioso tono rubí. Los palpitares de su corazón desenfrenado retumbaron en su pecho y dejó escapar el aliento con un suspiro risueño.

¿Por qué habría él de ser diferente? Ya bastantes hombres le habían sonreído, ya muchos antes habían elogiado su radiante belleza, pero a él... jamás lo había visto. Y no le habló, había distancia, ella sólo lo contempló de lejos unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada a su madre, con la que conversaba jovialmente.

Tal vez era ese misterioso mirar o esa elegancia que irradiaba al actuar. Lo desconocido y lo sombrío la atrajo, y no pudo evitar buscarlo con la mirada cada cierto tiempo.

Cuando finalmente pudo alejarse de la burocracia y de los ojos atentos de su muy querida madre, la joven se salió de la multitud y fue hasta el balcón a contemplar la hermosa noche de estrellas y luna llena. Era una fiesta divertida y sofisticada, pero a ella le gustaba tomarse el tiempo para apreciar esas pequeñas cosas como el viento agitando su cabellera arreglada.

Con ilusión esperaba a que aquel hombre que le causaba una inquietud curiosa, aquel que no conocía pero deseaba conocer, se le acercara y la saludara, como un príncipe que acaba de descubrir a su princesa.

Siempre había sido una jovencita muy impetuosa, así que cuando llegó la edad para comprometerse, cuando su familia le encomendó encontrar a un hombre de su misma clase social, ella pudo imaginarse cientos de escenarios en los que encontraría el amor de su vida.

Esto podría pasar sólo como un sueño. La bella joven bajo la luz de la luna, deslumbrando al caballero que tanto había esperado. Ella misma sabía que era un tonto e infantil plan, pero dio el resultado esperado.

Cuando escuchó la voz fría y suave de aquel hombre al presentarse, ella giró lentamente, parpadeó y emitió la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

Él le besó la mano con educación y conversaron. No podía evitar soltar unas risas nerviosas cada que él mencionaba lo preciosa que era, no podía evitar deslumbrarse al ver lo maravillado que él estaba al estar ante ella. Era como magia en las luces de la noche que iluminaban sus ojos.

Siendo hija única de una familia reconocida y con mucho dinero, al ser una chica imprudente, pero muy amable, siempre recibía regaños de su padre. Que debía mostrar orgullo de pertenecer a esta familia, él decía, que una dama debe comportarse. Pero pronto, junto a ese extraño caballero, pudo ser ella misma con él, bromeando y riendo sin preocupación. Él la aceptaba en toda su excentricidad y niñería.

No podría ser una noche más feliz, no deseaba que terminara. Así que con una sonrisa prometieron volverse a ver.

 _And I can't sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight_

Había sido tan perfecto, cual cuento de hadas encantador. Ella nunca había sentido un sentimiento tan intenso. No podría dejar de pensarlo aún en sus sueños. Su bella voz y su forma de tratarla la tenían fascinada.

Y deseó tanto que él estuviese a su lado, durmiendo junto a ella. Una jovencita como ella no debía estar pensando esas cosas, jamás imaginó que se sentiría así, no lo había experimentado antes, esa sensación que la hacía suspirar ilusiones. Pero ya lo anhelaba, el momento en que pudiera verlo despertar cada mañana. Cuando pudiera entregarle su amor eterno.

Era, quizá, por su mucha inocencia y su joven inquietud que la impulsaba a querer estar a su lado.

 _When we're together I feel perfect_

 _When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart_

Él le llevaba un ramo de rosas cada que paseaban por los jardines. Le decía lo especial que ella era, lo afortunado que había sido al encontrarla.

Ella nunca se había sentido tan afortunada. Siempre esperaba con ansias el momento de volverlo a ver, poder tomar su mano con gentileza y poder compartir sus tardes juntos. Ya no había momento más único que el estar con su amado. Él le hacía sentir sensaciones que jamás imaginó, él la hizo soñar y volar por un cielo de imaginaciones dulces.

Vivía la felicidad que toda niña desea, el esplendor de un tierno romance, la promesa de bajar las estrellas si es lo que más quería. Pero todo lo que necesitaba era a él.

No podría necesitar otra cosa que su cariño y comprensión. Cuando llegaba el anochecer y era hora de la despedida, acariciaban sus manos y prometían, igual que siempre, verse otra vez. Ella temía tanto no volver a verlo, se sentía tan vacía en su ausencia. Tan sólo pensar en no verse más la hacía sentir como si algo se le fuese arrancado.

Y es que nunca se había sentido tan amada.

 _All that you say is sacred to me_

 _Your eyes are so blue,_

 _I can't look away_

No había nadie como él, no había nadie tan perfecto para ella. Pronto se volvió su mundo entero. Como luna que rodea a su mundo, ella pronto se encontró siguiéndolo a cada paso que daba, venerándolo fervientemente.

Los bailes en el salón nunca fueron tan esplendidos. Bailar junto a él bajo el candelabro de cristal, a la luz de las velas y las miradas de todos puestas sobre la pareja. La realidad se había vuelto tan diferente al gris que antes había sido, ahora él la iluminaba.

Si él decía que todos debían envidiar su perfecto amor, estaba en lo correcto, si él le decía cómo podía verse todavía más bella y refinada, era verdad. Ella había aprendido gracias a él lo mucho que sus amigas la envidiaban, lo malas que eran para ella, lo alejada que debía estar de sus malas compañías. Por él aprendía a quién no hablarle y qué hacer frente a los demás, por él sentía que podría hacer todo.

Su presencia la calmaba y la aliviaba, ya no existía más tristeza. Todo era esa hermosa felicidad que él le provocaba. Ya no había nada que quisiera más.

Y la abrazaba con dulzura y la llenaba de besos tiernos.

 _As we lay in the stillness_

 _You whisper to me, Amy, marry me,_

 _Promise you'll stay with me_

Finalmente lo que tanto había ansiado se cumplía. Finalmente sucedía, él la tomó en sus brazos y con uno de sus susurros fríos pero fascinantes para ella, le pidió su mano en matrimonio y, de esa forma, estar siempre juntos.

Ella no podría sentirse más dichosa, su felicidad saltó en lágrimas que se escurrieron por sus mejillas. Su corazón retumbaba y le gritaba que este era el inicio del "vivieron felices para siempre" de su bello cuento de hadas. Ya empezaba a idealizar su vida hermosa juntos, sus hijos, sus nietos, los momentos felices que compartirán uno al lado del otro.

Todo era como un dulce sueño al cual temía despertar, temía tanto que no fuese real. Se sentía como flotando en las nubes blancas, en suspiros de esperanzas.

No podría amarlo más y no podría temer más perderlo. Sin dudar entregó su amor incondicional y su fidelidad. Ahora era feliz.

 _Oh you don't have to ask me,_

 _You know you're all that I live for_

 _You know I die just to hold you, stay with you_

Entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su amado es lo que más deseaba, pasar el resto de sus días con él. No había entendido realmente lo vacío que era vivir antes de conocerlo, él le mostró todo lo que le había faltado, todo ese amor que no pudo recibir. Ella se sentía tan poca cosa si él no estaba a su lado. Su vida se había vuelto para él y sólo para él, deseaba entregarle todo de sí misma de ser necesario para demostrarle cuánto podía amarlo.

Fue, de ese modo, que le entregó todo el amor y la pasión que había anhelado dar, y ya no existió nada más. Las estrellas y la luna, se sentía como si pudiese tocarlas. Como si todo se detuviera y ese instante fuera lo único que importaba.

 _Somehow I'll show you that you'are my night sky_

Pero sus sueños se vieron cruelmente obstaculizados. Cuando ella y su amado fueron con su padre a pedirle su bendición, él se negó severamente. Ante los ojos de su padre, su relación con aquel hombre era mala, su padre no lo aceptaba, él decía desconfiar de aquel desconocido al cual de él no sabía nada.

Con el corazón destrozado, sintiéndose incomprendida, ella discutió con su padre pero él no quiso escuchar, él no iba a aceptar que su hija tuviera una relación con un hombre al que no confiaba. El padre le prohibió a su hija volver a verlo.

Ella lloró mucho, todos sus sueños, sus ilusiones y sus esperanzas se habían venido abajo. ¿Por qué era tan malo amar? Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo deseaba lo que toda mujer, ser amada y feliz. Siempre le habían restringido cosas, nunca la habían dejado ser como ella quería, pero ahora no podía soportarlo más, ya no quería esta vida de falsedades.

Tan sólo podía echarse a los brazos de su madre en busca de consuelo y un poco de comprensión, sólo podía decirle a su amada madre lo desgarrado que tenía el corazón, sólo con ella podía compartir su miseria. Y su madre, viendo la gran tristeza de su hija y la devoción que le tenía a aquel misterioso hombre, se sintió dolida por la tristeza de su hija.

Confiando en los sentimientos de su hija, besándole la mejilla, la madre la ayudó a ver a su amado a escondidas, porque como madre no podía verla sufrir tanto.

 _I've always been right behind you_

 _Now I'll always be right beside you_

Los momentos en los que la joven podía reunirse con su amor se volvieron tan escasos y melancólicos. Ya no podía vivir de esta forma, ella necesitaba poder mostrar todo su amor, lo amaba demasiado como para pensar en perderlo. Aunque parecía imposible, no podía renunciar a él.

Así que se hicieron una promesa tomados de las manos, que a pesar de las circunstancias ellos estarían siempre juntos.

Escaparían, se irían a vivir muy lejos donde nadie los encontrara, donde podrían ser siempre felices sin importar los demás. Ella sólo necesitaba el amor en su vida y así nada le faltaría.

Pero él quería darle todo a ella, y con temor a no poder ofrecerle mucho, la convenció de tomar el dinero y las joyas de su familia ya que, él dijo, ella debía heredarlas. De esta forma sí podría tratarla como la reina que era. Como ella veneraba sus palabras y todo lo que él decía tenía sentido para ella, aceptó sin duda alguna.

 _So many nights I've cried myself to sleep_

 _Now that you love me I love myself_

Cuando era niña se sentía atrapada entre los muros de esa gran mansión. Siempre se había esperado tanto de ella, siempre debía ser muy disciplinada, nunca le permitían ni una travesura a pesar de estar en su naturaleza ser tan inquieta y curiosa, siempre fue tan reprimida. Y, además, sus padres nunca habían tenido tiempo para acompañarla en sus clases de piano y canto, nunca pudo compartir mucho con ellos.

Siempre se sintió tan sola, sin ninguna muestra de amor más que el de su madre cuando tenía oportunidad. Tan atrapada en esa oscuridad que había sido su vida, esa falsedad, esa tristeza que no quería tener y que tanto la dañaba. Esas expectativas sobre ella la abrumaban, que debía ser siempre la hija perfecta y nunca pudo.

Ahora no haría más que decepcionar a su padre una vez más al fugarse con su amado, pero ya no había más tristeza, ya no había más dolor. Ahora tenía todo el amor y la atención que tanto había necesitado y no había tenido. Aún cegada, seguiría a su amor a donde fuera, porque con él se sentía viva y libre finalmente. Con él todo era perfecto.

Su madre sollozó ante ella y le suplicó quedarse, pero ella ya había tomado su decisión. Entonces su madre sólo pudo abrazar a su hija, pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que no le había dado y que por lo menos aceptara llevar el vestido de novia que a ella había pertenecido. La joven aceptó, pero era distante, porque a pesar del dolor que sentía por dejar a su madre, temía decirle que le estaba robando dinero. Pero debía pensar en lo que sería su nueva vida.

Escabulléndose en la noche, con un vestido blanco y precioso, cargando el dinero que necesitaba para su nueva vida, fue al punto donde encontraría a su futuro esposo, allí en ese viejo roble, por ese solitario cementerio y oscuro bosque. Su futuro aguardaba.

Con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su sonrisa soñadora, apretó con ternura el ramo entre sus manos, aguardando por ese amor que la liberaría de la tristeza.

Ese amor que sentía ahora era tan fuerte, jamás había pensado que podría ser de ese modo, nunca pensó que realmente sentiría que podría dar su vida. Y el dolor se iba al pensar en él, en su amor y devoción. No podía imaginar cómo era su vida antes de conocerlo, ya no podía concebir una vida sin él. Finalmente su sueño se volvía realidad, era libre de amar y vivir ahora.

 _I never thought I would say that_

Y mientras esperaba a su prometido, con un ilusionado suspiro y sintiendo su palpitar, vio la hermosa luz de la luna por una vez más.

 _I never thought there'd be you_

 **Fin**


End file.
